


Never Judge a Book by it's Cover

by RebelMinxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMinxy/pseuds/RebelMinxy
Summary: Sam and Dean are going on a hunt with Jody and Jody wants to bring the reader along with them, thinking she would be perfect bait. But the boys don't really think the reader can do it, so she proves them wrong on so many levels.





	Never Judge a Book by it's Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help but write this one out. I mean, we as humans tend to do that, judge others by the outward looks. But you never know what’s on the inside or the things they can surprise us with.

“I am telling you, Dean. She can handle herself on this one. All she needs to do is get the guy outside so then we can put a silver bullet through his head.”  
Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Jody, earning him a slap on the back of his head. Sam wasn’t too far from worry either. Both brothers were afraid of you getting hurt, being that this was your first real hunt. You had been with them for some time now, meeting them only three years ago at your college campus. Normal salt and burn for them but it was your first time dealing with the supernatural. After that experience, you couldn’t stay at school and act like that never happened. You eventually quit school and followed the boys, promising them they wouldn’t regret taking you under their wings.   
When the brothers met you, you were in your second to last term before going on to graduate school, so they never saw the old you. The one that didn’t have a care in the world and all that she knew was party and sex. And ever since you lived with Sam and Dean, you would mostly wear jeans and big baggy t-shirts with the occasionally borrowed flannel. Ponytails and buns were daily wear since they were easy, and glasses to top your everyday look since contacts were only needed for special occasions, which never came around. You could say you were very low maintenance since there was never a need to get all glammed up.   
But tonight, was different. The boys were going to a bar two towns down with Jodi to kill a werewolf that had already killed four folks. And he had a type, young college type girls, the wilder the better. All four girls were known for being the party animals, the cops somewhat weren’t acting as they cared. One officer said that many thought this was bound to happen from how crazy the young girls were, and that really didn’t sit well with you. One drunk night you mentioned to Jodi about your past fun, in the end agreeing to keep it a secret for you. But here she was telling the boys to let this be your first hunt, that you were ready.  
“Look, just trust me. (Y/N) has been great as a researcher and well versed when it comes to the lore. But she has been training nonstop to finally join a real hunt. And if you two say letting her handle salt and burn runs is experience enough I will knock some sense into your brains. She needs the fighting experience, the actual handle on dealing with a moving and breathing monster that requires action thinking. “   
Jody turned to you, tilting her head to push you to fight for this. But you had to admit you were nervous about this. Not because of the possible outcome of you fighting, it was more what you had to do to even get close to the guy. That meant bringing out a side of you that you kept locked away for many reasons. You felt confident under your skin, knew how to have fun. But this was a side you didn’t let anyone else new to your life see because no matter how smart you were during school, no matter the perfect scores you had, everyone took one look at your style and still put you into the stereotype of a party girl. Hence why you became so low maintenance. You loved glamming up and looking sexy, but that attire came with outside consequences.  
“Look, I think (Y/N) would be a great fighter and kill the bastard even without us there. She has proven herself during practice fights. Hell, she got me and Sammy down a few times. But he wants hotties, sexy women. And no offense, (Y/N), but when have you ever put on makeup? Your bathroom consists of a facial mask and the usual toothbrush and toothpaste.”  
That’s when you looked up from the book you were reading before this conversation and stared Dean down. That comment he made was what pushed you to grab your balls and woman up. A pause went through the room, then you stood up and looked at Jodi.  
“I am going to need a ride into town to get a few things for tonight Jodi. Mind taking me and giving me a hand?”  
Jody smiled widely and hugged you, not seeing how Dean rolled his eyes again and Sam sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
“Trust me you will do perfectly tonight.”  
=====  
“Dean, I don’t think (Y/N) is going to do this. It’s already been an hour and she still isn’t here.”  
Dean nodded, agreeing with Sam.  
“Looks like we gonna have to wait till the guy takes that chick he’s been with the past two hours with outside to finish the job. And where the hell is Jody? She said she would be here…”  
That’s when the door swung open and Jody walked in. Black leather jacket, black top, and dark blue jeans with black boots, she sure didn’t look like the normal Jodi they would see.  
“Hey there Jody, where did you leave your bike? Sure you didn’t get any helmet hair?”  
Jody smiled and pushed Dean lightly, hugging Sam afterward.  
“So y’all ready to take the guy down. (Y/N) just texted me he is asking her to go in the back with him.”  
The boys stared at Jody confused.  
“What do you mean? She hasn’t come in at all. We thought she stayed behind since that guy has someone else with him.”  
That’s when the three of them noticed the werewolf was gone with his prey from the pool table they were at. The trio looked at each other for a second and bolted for the door, heading around the back when they heard a shot go off. Sam ran ahead of the group, gasping when he stopped to see the girl that the werewolf was hanging out with a gun in her hand. But it wasn’t any gun, Sam knew that white handle anywhere, even in the dim lit alley. That was Dean’s gun, and Dean gave it to (Y/N) before they left to follow the werewolf earlier that day.  
In front of you laid the werewolf, dead as a doornail. Your very first monster kill if you didn’t consider burning bones as kills. You laughed and turned towards the heavy footsteps coming towards you, gun pointed at the intruder. That’s when you saw Jody and the boys, standing there looking at you. Jody had a wide smile on her face while Sam and Dean stared at you confused.  
“Sorry y’all didn’t get the kill but he was getting WAY too handsy and impatient.”  
Sam and Dean couldn’t stop staring at you once you were all back at Jody’s. You had changed at her place because you left one certain suitcase at her place for safe keeping. Jody was getting drinks as you stood in the middle of the living room, not able to sit down from the run of adrenaline still alive in you. But, you couldn’t help but smile to yourself how the boys stared at you in complete awe. Dean was really going to shut up now about you not being able to clean up when needed.  
You had gone into town to get a few things, but it was mostly makeup and hair products you hadn’t bought in years. Clothing wasn’t an issue and honestly, you loved how your new toned body looked in your old dresses. You went with your old favorite, black tight strapless dress that ended mid-thigh. It also accentuated your breast which was a huge plus for that werewolf to abandon the last girl he was flirting with. Strapped black seven-inch heels that felt so good to be wearing again, making you a bit taller than normal. Hell, you finally were closer to Dean and Sam’s height for once. You topped the outfit with a black leather crop jacket.   
And those makeup skills you had picked up years ago were still in you, black smoky eye with a catliner that could slice clean through. Even though you had lashes, you decided to add some fake ones, and with mascara, it made your look longer and fuller. You kept the rest to more of a natural tone, but you were so happy with how everything came out. Made you think maybe you should do makeup more often now. Your lips a bright red to stand out through all the dark around you, you couldn’t help but admire your masterpiece before heading to the bar earlier. Instead of pulling your hair up, you brushed it out and used some mousse and hairspray to wave your (H/C) a bit and tease it so it would look fuller.   
And the three hours it took to get yourself ready paid off. When you got into the bar, the boys hadn’t noticed you, but the werewolf sure did, telling his boys to immediately send away the girl he was first talking to. You pulled out all the stop to make sure he was stuck to you, flirting and touching. And it paid off with a dead werewolf and the brothers not being able to keep their eyes off you.  
“Is everything alright Sam, Dean?”  
Dean kept gawking while Sam cleared his throat.  
“It’s just…this kind of took us by surprise (Y/N). Where did you get the clothes and….”  
“The makeup I had to buy, but the clothes are from when I was in college. Just asked Jody if I could keep that box here since there was never a reason to wear this stuff again.” You said, interrupting Sam.  
“Why keep the clothes though?” asked Dean, finally finding his voice.  
“Guess because I still like them and couldn’t part with a certain part of my past.” You said shrugging at them. Jody was really taking her sweet time too.  
“Well, I wouldn’t complain if you wore that around the bunker.”  
You giggled when you heard Dean groan, knowing Sam probably hurt him somehow for that comment. That’s when you decided, might as well hurt them and the same time boost yourself up. Plus, Jody was taking too long and your feet were starting to hurt from the heels. So, without saying a word, you faced them and you began to remove your jacket slowly, making sure they were watching. Once the jacket came off, you turned around slowly.  
“Sammy, mind helping me with this zipper?”  
You hear Sam clear his throat again and his footsteps moving towards you. You felt his hands on the back of your dress and began to unzip it, making you giggle on the inside how embarrassed he might feel right now. Once he was done you walked forward, swaying your hips. Suddenly, you let go of your dress, letting it fall to the ground to reveal the black strapless, pushup bra and black thong you wore. You turned around to face the boys, seductive smile on your face as you made your way to get your jacket.   
“Oops, left this behind.”  
You picked up your jacket and walked towards the dress on the floor. You bent down, ass in the air as you grabbed the dress, slowly getting up and turned to look at them over your shoulder.  
“If Jodi asks, I’m taking a hot shower to relax after what went down. Think my adrenaline rush has me on edge and honestly, all this makeup and hair product will take a good bit to get off. See ya back at the bunker boys.”  
You strutted your way towards the bathroom, making sure your hips swayed as you walked. Oh yeah, you knew the torture you just put the boys in. But hey, there is that famous saying, ‘Never judge a book by its cover’ and you sure as hell hope you taught them a lesson in that department.


End file.
